The present invention relates to display apparatus for energizing an electrically responsive transducer in response to external perturbations, e.g., air movement and or acceleration, to produce an output comprised of sound and/or light and/or motion and/or heat.
Traditional transducer apparatus derives power from a battery source and requires a on/off switch to control the power supplied to the apparatus. The objective of the invention is to develop an automobile display apparatus to derive power from the cigarette lighter and for the power of the display apparatus to be switched on and off according to the ambient light of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to the power supply structure of an apparatus producing an electrically generated output, e.g., sound and/or light and/or motion and/or heat. The power supply of the apparatus is derived from battery or connected to the cigarette lighter socket of an automobile. A light sensitive component is installed to switch on or off the apparatus according to the optical signal picked up.
Embodiments of the invention are particularly suited for use, for example, display device in automobiles to produce lighting effects to enhance driving pleasure at night. The apparatus is switch on automatically when the car is in motion and when a predetermined darkness level is detected by the optical sensor. The power of the device is automatically switched off when the car is not in motion or in day time.
Additionally, embodiments of the invention find utility in many other applications, e.g., in wind chime, or refrigerator door display magnet to produce electronically simulated sounds or lighting effects. The decorating device is switched on only when the light sensor picks up qualifying optical signal such as when sufficient day light is detected.
Embodiments of the invention are characterized by a light sensitive component which pick up ambient light signal to control the activation of the apparatus. When the apparatus is for use in an automobile, the power supply is not only desirable to be switched on when low light level is detected but also to be derived from the 12V cigarette lighter socket. An adjustable rigid connecting plug is preferable to support the device and provide room for the electronics.